licensedtothrillfandomcom-20200214-history
Blofeld
Blofeld is a fictional character created by the writer Ian Fleming. He appeared in From Russia With Love, Thunderball, You Only Live Twice, On Her Majesty's Secret Service, Diamonds Are Forever and For Your Eyes Only and was reintroduced in 2015's Spectre as Franz Oberhauser, the foster brother of James Bond. He also appeared in non-eon film Never Say Never Again. Who is Blofeld? Blofeld was originally born Franz Oberhauser, and was the son of James Bond's foster parents. After Oberhauser realised that his father loved Bond more, he killed him during a skiing trip and it was believed for many years he had died as well. James Bond finally caught up with Oberhauser during a meeting where he finally revealed to Bond that he was in fact alive. After Bond escapes, he discovers at L'Américain that Mr White had left hidden coordinates pointing to Oberhauser's operations base. Meeting again Oberhauser revealed that he was no longer Franz Oberhauser and that he was now called Blofeld. After his "Death" at the operations base, Blofeld lured Bond into the old MI6 building where he revealed the origin of his scars and that Swann was somewhere in the building. Blofeld was finally arrested by M after Bond and Swann shot down Blofeld's helicopter. Actors Blofeld's first appearance was in the EON film From Russia With Love. Since then five actors have taken on the role with the latest being Christoph Waltz who started in 2015's Spectre. Anthony Dawson and Eric Pohlmann played Blofeld in From Russia With Love and Thunderball Donald Pleasence played him in You Only Live Twice Telly Savalas took over from Donald Pleasence for On Her Majesty's Secret Service Charles Gray took over from Telly Savalas in Diamonds Are Forever John Hollis played an uncredited version of Blofeld in For Your Eyes Only Christoph Waltz bought back Blofeld in Spectre Max Von Sydow played an unofficial Blofeld in Never Say Never Again. Casting and Flim Series Blofeld was first seen in From Russia With Love and Thunderball, but it wasn't in till You Only Live Twice that we finally saw his face, where actor Donald Pleasence played the role in the film Blofeld had no hair and had already gained his face scar. Actor Telly Savalas took over in On Her Majesty's Secret Service" ''with a similar scar to Donald Pleasence's version but with no ear lobes. It was revealed in the film that he had completely disappeared and was now living in Piz Gloria In Sean Connery's Last Outing "''Diamonds Are Forever", Blofeld returned but was played by Charles Gray however this time there was no scar and he sported grey hair, the film script had originally stated that Blofeld had gone under plastic surgery but this was removed. An uncredited version of the character was seen in "For Your Eyes Only" where he was played by actors John Hollis and Robert Rietty . After Kevin McClory won the court case around Blofeld and Spectre, Blofeld returned in Never Say Never Again, a rival James Bond film. After EON won back the rights to Blofeld and Spectre, the character returned in "Spectre" played by Christoph Waltz where he sported a similar look to Donald Pleasence but again like Charles Gray had hair. Behind the Scenes In 2013 it was confirmed that MGM and Danjaq had ended a 50 year battle with James Bond co-writer Kevin McClory on who owned the all of the rights and interests to SPECTRE and Blofeld. Category:Villains Category:James Bond